The Renegades:Episode 1:Enter The Renegades
by Loki Zentra
Summary: Four shinobi come to Konoha. They learn secrets that were all but forgotten, meet new people, fall in love, and blow stuff up! Lots of cheese will follow. Eventual Kankuro/OC, Neji/OC, Shikamaru/OC, Itachi/OC, Naruto/Hinata,and Tsunade/Jiraya
1. Ruining the Sadistic mood

\/p>

-1The room had a foreboding sense of evil to it. There seemed to be no life living inside the walls, but there was, believe it or not. She looked around the room, her large limpid eyes swirling, catching every speak of information that her brain could decipher. Now that she looked at it, it was not just the room that seemed to be evil. It was the entire house! The walls were cluttered with shelves of books and odd shaped bottles of strange, unidentified substances. It seemed to smell of lies, deceit, and a dash of pepper. The only light came from a small light bulb in the center of the room, and it flickered on and off every now and again. Was this really where her quarry lived? It seemed to be a place that only a witch or something equally as evil could inhabit. 

The door creaked open, and she swung her head around to look to see who was entering the sanction of ungodliness. Alas! It was a beautiful woman with a body and grace that could only belong to the angels in Heaven above! How could someone as wonderful as she live in such a place? There must be some kind of explanation. However, as the woman neared, her beauty faded, but did not entirely diminish. She was still good-looking, but now entirely human. Was it a trick of the light? No, there was too little of it here for that to be it. Was she simply going mad? There was no time to think. She had to act fast. No doubt that this bewitcher of the mind was her quarry, and she must carry out her instructions. 

She quickly grabbed the sword for behind her back, and raced towards the woman. That was all she knew. The next moment, she was facing her body, unattached, to her head.

"Did you know that the brain still functions for fifteen second after it is decapitated? I guess that means you know what is going on in a sense. Happy trails." The woman spoke to her, but she could not place the voice. She was getting cold, her mind growing foggy. Is this death? If it was, it sucked.

The woman stared at the now dead body in front of her. She kicked the head, and it rolled to the other side of the room, to another figure who sat, hidden, in an armchair.

"They sent another assassin after us, Kina-chan."

"Yes, and like all of the others, we disposed of her." Kina replied. She stood and messed with her hands. Forming signs and figures with them, she shouted "Katon!" Flames shot from her mouth in a long dragon's tail. The body was incinerated instantly.

"Nice." The woman said.

"Thank you, Loki. Did you have to use so much illusion, even I saw you beautiful, it needn't be so strong." Kina replied.

"Sorry, K-chan. I guess I got carried away."

"You seem to do that a lot." Kina said, but grinned none-the-less.

"Yes, I do, don't I? Should we be going? We have a summons from Tsunade-no-ba-chan."

"Yeah, we have to meet Mika and Kyiri anyway."

"Good, now there's just one more thing I want to take care of before we leave here." Loki quickly packed up all (and I mean ALL) of the books and bottles that lined the selves and walls. She then grabbed a gun from out of no where and shot liquid cheese all over the room.

"You just killed the sadistic mood, you know that?" Kina asked, wiping cheese from her hair, face, and clothing.

"Yeppers!" Loki skipped out of the house, and Kina stomped behind. This was going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong week.

THE RENEGADES 

EPISODE ONE!

Enter the Renegades!

Mika was going insane. She had been waiting with the sugar-high Kyiri for three hours now. And who gave her sugar? Well, Loki sent it all in a package for her. Mika was so going to kill that scorpion demon when she got her hands on her.

"Soooooooo, what do you think clouds are made of, huh? Do you think anyone knows? Do you think angels make them? But then why doesn't god make them? Wait a sec, I don't believe on God, what's going on with these thoughts in my head?"

"Newsflash Kyiri, they're not in your head, you talking out loud." Mika sweat dropped.

"Oh really, then answer all of my questions." Kyiri nodded matter-of-factly.

"If you really must know then clouds are made of water droplets that condensed, and became vapor. These vapors float into the uppermost layer of the atmosphere and create large masses that we call clouds." Mika sighed. Kyiri blinked.

"What?"

"Never mind." 

Kyiri looked off down the road. "Here come Loki and Kina!" She screamed.

"How can you tell?" At about that time a large amount of liquid cheese splatted in Mika's face. "Oh, that's how."

"So how are we all doing?" Kina asked as she walked up to the duo.

"She's driving me bonkers because of your little toady there." Mika growled.

"Who you callin Toady?" Loki shouted.

"You!" Mika replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you're good."

"I'll never understand you."

"No one will, dearie." Loki put her cheese gun in it's holster, and walked over to Kyiri with a bag of apples. "Want one?"

"YESH!" Kyiri said, and she took a red apple.

"So, how long do you think it'll take us to get to Konoha?" Loki asked.

"I'd say about two days at the most. Why did Hokage summon us again?" Mika replied.

"Well, she said something about Loki's family." Kina said.

"Loki doesn't have a family, she's an orphan, remember?" Kyiri raised her eyebrows.

"I know, that's why we're so interested in hearing what Ba-chan has to say." Loki stated quietly.

"So, anything we should know about on you travels?" Mika asked Kina.

"Several shinobi from the Mist Village tried to kill us, but nothing more than that."

" 'Nothing more that that.'? You make it sound like it was nothing. They were trying to take your life." Mika exclaimed.

"As far as I'm concerned, they can have it." Loki sat down beside Kyiri, who was munching quietly on her apple.

"Always depressed and depressing, aren't you Lo-chan?" Kyiri asked.

"Don't call me Lo-chan." Loki replied, with a slight smile.

"We are going to make camp here for the night," Kina tried to get the subject changed., "And then we can leave in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Mika replied, also eager to get away from the touchy-feely subject. 

None of the girls really like talking about their feelings. As far as they thought about it, feelings were nothing more than a human weakness, that they could, indeed, live without. They all made themselves comfortable under the large Oak tree that Mika and Kyiri had been waiting under, and settled down for a long night's rest, right before a long day of running, and traveling.

Hatake Kakashi was steaming mad. Not only had Naruto found a way to pour a bucket of boiled spinach on top of his head, but he also had a D ranked assignment. A D RANKED! He could not believe what had gotten into Hokage-sama. She had been acting really weird. Telling Naruto to get his house clean along with having a special house put up for visiting Shinobi. Why couldn't they stay in a hotel? Why did they have to have their own house, and what did Naruto's house being clean or dirty have to do with anything? There was some connection, but Kakashi's brain was itching at trying to figure it out.

"What's eating ya Kakashi?" Maito Gui just had to come up to him today, didn't he?

"Nothing, Gui, just some work that I'm doing."

"I heard you got assigned to a D-Ranked mission." So everyone knew of his disgrace.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't, you just told me." Gui smiled, and gave a thumbs-up, and Kakashi turned, and slowly walked away.

He walked out of the village, and only to see a group of Shinobi waiting outside the gates.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We were the people you were supposed to escort here, but we're already here now, so we'll go on in." One of the women said. He looked them over hotly.

The one who had spoken and long white hair with bangs, had on a green shirt, blue jeans, and was wearing a dog collar. The girl beside, a little younger, had long black hair, pulled back in a poytail, and wore a green shirt, with someone called GIR on it, and black jeans. The next, who looked older than all of them, had Black hair with purple streaks in it. She wore a pair of black pants, and a shirt that had a mouth with fangs on it that said "Bite me." The last girl, the youngest, had short brown hair, and wore a red shirt with a wolf on it, and blue jeans. They were an odd bunch of people.

"Well, let me at least get you inside." He offered.

"Why bother, we've already come this far." The first girl replied arrogantly. Kakashi frowned.

"Be nice Mika, he's cute." The last girl said.

"You've got to be kidding me Kina-chan." The third girl sounded disgusted. He didn't look that bad today, did he?

"Stop being so self-centered, all of you.." The second one said. "My name is Kyiri, this is Loki, Mika, and Kina."

"Nice to meet you all." Well, at least one of them seemed to be nice. Boy was he ever wrong.

\/p> 


	2. kakashi's bad mood

-1Hatake Kakashi was steaming mad. Not only had Naruto found a way to pour a bucket of boiled spinach on top of his head, but he also had a D ranked assignment. A D RANKED! He could not believe what had gotten into Hokage-sama. She had been acting really weird. Telling Naruto to get his house clean along with having a special house put up for visiting Shinobi. Why couldn't they stay in a hotel? Why did they have to have their own house, and what did Naruto's house being clean or dirty have to do with anything? There was some connection, but Kakashi's brain was itching at trying to figure it out.

"What's eating ya Kakashi?" Maito Gui just had to come up to him today, didn't he?

"Nothing, Gui, just some work that I'm doing."

"I heard you got assigned to a D-Ranked mission." So everyone knew of his disgrace.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't, you just told me." Gui smiled, and gave a thumbs-up, and Kakashi turned, and slowly walked away.

He walked out of the village, and only to see a group of Shinobi waiting outside the gates.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We were the people you were supposed to escort here, but we're already here now, so we'll go on in." One of the women said. He looked them over hotly.

The one who had spoken and long white hair with bangs, had on a green shirt, blue jeans, and was wearing a dog collar. The girl beside, a little younger, had long black hair, pulled back in a poytail, and wore a green shirt, with someone called GIR on it, and black jeans. The next, who looked older than all of them, had Black hair with purple streaks in it. She wore a pair of black pants, and a shirt that had a mouth with fangs on it that said "Bite me." The last girl, the youngest, had short brown hair, and wore a red shirt with a wolf on it, and blue jeans. They were an odd bunch of people.

"Well, let me at least get you inside." He offered.

"Why bother, we've already come this far." The first girl replied arrogantly. Kakashi frowned.

"Be nice Mika, he's cute." The last girl said.

"You've got to be kidding me Kina-chan." The third girl sounded disgusted. He didn't look that bad today, did he?

"Stop being so self-centered, all of you.." The second one said. "My name is Kyiri, this is Loki, Mika, and Kina."

"Nice to meet you all." Well, at least one of them seemed to be nice. Boy was he ever wrong.

"So why do I have to take care of them!" Kakashi yelled. 

"You don't Naruto does, but you have to help keep an eye on them." Tsunade replied, calmly.

"Why Naruto?"

"Because Naruto shares something with one of these girls, and he is going to want to know about it and soon."

"What does he shares with these weird-os?" Kakashi asked, hotly.

"Weird-os?" Kina raised one eyebrows.

"Cool! We've been upgraded from freaks!" Loki giggled.

"Calm down Lo-chan." Mika snapped.

"I will if you stop calling me Lo-chan." Loki stuck out her tounge.

"All of you shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Tsunade yelled.

"Sorry, Ba-chan." Kina said, shoving her hand over Loki's mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Good. Now, we set up a house for you to stay in while you're here, which may be a while is everything goes according to plan." Tsunade folded her hands together, and rested her chin on them.

"Yes, ma'am." Mika said. They exited the room. Leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone. Wonder who'll come out alive?

Gfjngsjkguhrgjgrjbrehurgnjrgniorhrinoniorsghugrniogenighegnjiohtenkihigiohgnklginbetihobtegrhioerjiopr

"Wow. Nice digs." Loki whistled as she entered what was to be her and her comrades house.

"Indeed. Perfect space for all my stuff." Kina grabbed her bag, and stomped up the stairs in her boots. 

"Don't put any of those stupid games in my room!" Loki screamed, as she raced by Kina to claim the attic as her room.

"You're such a freak, Lo-chan! There are lots of rooms, but you want the attic!" Mika sighed.

"DON'T CALL ME LO-CHAN!" She screamed from upstairs.

"I call master bedroom!" Kyiri squealed, loving the idea of a bathroom in her room.

"Fine, I'll just take whatever's left, I suppose." Mika sighed. She trudged up the stairs after her sugar-high companion.

ijopjipjiopiopjtheipjhtejiophhjohtpiojhetphetpjihteipjohteipjhtejipthiptjehiptjhepijejipipje

Loki looked around the attic, and smiled to herself. She pushed her bangs out of her face, and began to unpack her things. The books and potions that she stole from the abandoned house, her clothing, mainly leather (they were best for fighting in, and didn't look half bad on her anyway), and her large arsenal of weapons. Several large swords, kunai knives, shuriken, numchucks, a few guns (always good for a last resort), and exploding tags. 

She put her weapons in her large wardrobe, along with her clothes, and put the books on shelves that lined the walls. The potions she set alongside the walls on the floor. She then pulled out her pet snake, Claudia, and set hi free to roam the house. She set free a few spiders and flies, hoping they would make some cobwebs and spider webs in this house that was most certainly too clean. She grabbed her cheese gun from it's holster, and ran down the stairs. 

She ran into Kina's room, which of course was spotless, and would remain so for their entire stay in the house. Kina was such a neat freak. Loki looked around the room, but her comrade was not there. An evil smile grew on her face. She took her gun, and squirted the twin sized bed down with it's cheddary goodness. Then it was time for the wardrobe, and the bookshelves, and anything else she could find. Pleased with her work, she went down stairs and found Kina sitting on a red couch in front of a large stack of paper work.

"What's all that?" Loki asked, all thoughts of her cheesy mess forgotten.

"Reports on the residents of the village. We need to know everyone's name." Kina replied, not looking up for the stack.

"Really?" She looked to the paper, "Says here that there are some Suna shinobi in the village for a few days." 

"Yeah, there's a chuunin exam in a week or so."

"Cool. Wonder if I could get Ba-chan to make me a proctor?" Loki asked.

"All of the kids would fail then. You'd confuse them too much."

"Well, that's the fun part, eh? I'm going to go out and train for a while, k?" Loki ran out the door, without giving Kina time to answer.

"What's that smell?" Kina asked to herself, but she shrugged it off, and continued reading her reports.

Loki walked down the streets, watching people pass her by with odd looks. She did stick out, didn't she? Oh well, she didn't care. People would think what they wanted regardless of what she dressed like. She turned the corner, and ran into someone. She fell back onto her bum, and looked up with an angry look on hr face. The man did the same, but for some reason, the angry look faded. He looked in awe, almost. Maybe it was how she was dressed. She kept her angry face.

"Watch where you're going , cat man." She spun the name from the weird hat he was wearing. It looked like he was wearing fake ears. 

"S-sorry." He stuttered.

"Loki, get off the ground, it's dirty." Mika came up out of no where, and helped her up.

"It's not like I decided it was a good time to have a picnic, this guy ran into me." Loki complained.

"Did he hurt you?" She was suddenly more aware of the situation. When it came to her friend's well-being, she would kill anyone who hurt them. Mika was just an awesome friend that way.

"No, I guess it was my fault." She hurriedly said. She didn't want this guy to hurt over her just being blind as a bat.

"Well, good. You ought to be more careful." She looked to the man who Loki ran into. "Name?"

"K-Kankuro." He stuttered, surprised by the directness of the question.

"The visitor from Suna?" Loki asked, remembering the name from Kina's pile of paper.

"Yeah. I'm here to be a proctor in the chuunin exam." He replied.

"Cool. Well, we gotta go, Mii-chan. I gotta go train." Loki let go of Mika, and dusted the dirt off of herself.

"Alright, I'll go with you, I need to train too." Mika replied. They left Kankuro standing in the street, dumbfounded.


	3. Kankuro?

"BAM! BOOM! CRASH! DONG!"

"Loki! Stop making noises with your voice! Just shut up and hit the target." Mika sighed.

"Sorry, just trying to have a little fun, little miss I-Don't-Like-Others-To-Have-Fun." Loki stuck out her tongue.

"God, you need help."

"No, I need help, not God. God is infallible…according to the Christians…"

"You're a Christian."

"I know, but I like to talk like that." Loki gave her biggest smile, and Mika slapped herself in the forehead.

"So, can I kill you now?" Mika asked.

"Nope, you need me."

"Why, n earth, do I need you?" Mika asked.

"Because if you don't have me, Kina would think it was you or Kyiri who squirted cheese in her room."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mika exclaimed.

"…I KNOW NOTHING!!"

"Once again, you need help."

"Just throw you pointy stars." Loki kicked the tree trunk that was in front of her with her leg.

"Bet that hurt."

"nope, it's numb."

"That can't be good."

"I do it on purpose before I train, so it doesn't hurt." Loki said matter-of-factly.

"R-iii-ght." Mika threw her five shuriken, making the target every time.

"Perfect, as always, Mii-chan." Loki said. She gave one more swing of her leg, and the tree trunk broke. Mika blinked.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Loki smiled.

"Someone's listening to us." Mika said, her ears perking up.

"I know. They've been there for five minutes." Loki giggled.

"Come on out of there." Mika said.

Two people jumped out of the bush.

"MY EYES!!" Loki wailed. The two people were wearing green spandex of the clingy kind.

"I'm Maito Gui."

"I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm BLIND!" Loki squealed.

"Loki, stop being an idiot. Sorry about her. I'm Mika, and this is my comic relief, Loki."

"Nice to meet you both. Are you here for the chuunin exams?" Gui asked.

"No. We really have no idea why we are here. Ba-chan told us to come." Mika replied.

"Ba-chan?" Lee asked.

"Tsunade-sama." Loki answered, now looking at the two twins without being an idiot.

"Oh! So you are the renegades." Lee smiled.

"Yeah, that's what they call us."

"Why do they call you that?" Gui asked.

"Because we work freelance for all the hidden villages. We don't belong to one village." Loki explained.

"Well, you must have been raised somewhere." Lee said.

"Yes, we were born and raised in several different villages, but once we became jounin we came together as a team.." Mika replied.

"Jounin? How old are you?" Gui looked shocked.

"18. We all became jounin when we were thirteen though."

"All?"

"Yeah, there's four of us."

"Cool! You should meet Naruto, he'd like to train with you sometime."

"Naruto? Oh, yes! We hear a lot about him. Is it true he took down Zabuza when he was still a gennin?" Mika asked.

"Yes, and he's still a gennin at fifteen. He'll be taking the chunnin exam next week."

"Wow. With that much potential, I wouldn't be surprised if he made Jounin easily with the right determination and practice." Loki said thoughtfully.

"He's got his sights set on being Hokage someday.

"That's a tall order to fill." Mika said.

"You've got to have goals, Mii-chan." Loki nodded.

"Well, we should be getting back to the house, it's starting to get dark." Mika suggested.

"right. It was cool meeting you." Loki waved to the odd spandex-clad pair, and they both started walking home.

"They were oddly dressed." Mika said.

"Yeah, and we're fashionistas." Loki laughed.

"Alright, you've got a point there." Mika laughed too.

"LOKI ZENTRA!!" Someone shouted from the house.

"Uh-oh! You know, I think I'm going to enjoy the night life a little while longer." Loki ran off, leaving Mika bewildered, and to enter the house alone. Kina must have discovered her new room covered in Swiss cheese. As she entered the house, she sniffed the air. No, it was defiantly cheddar, not Swiss.

Konoha was beautiful, especially in the moonlight. There was a full moon out tonight, and it made the waters of the river sparkle bright. She passed a store called Yamanaka's Flowers, but it was closed. It probably closed around five, before the sun went down. As went farther down the street, she sniffed that air, and found the intoxicating smell of her favorite dish. Miso ramen. She let her nose guide her to the ramen stand, where she sat down and order the miso. As she waited for the food to finish, she looked around, there was only one other person sitting at the bar. Might as well try to mingle with the villagers, she thought.

"Hi, I'm Loki. I'm new in town." She said., offering her hand, to the boy who sat a few seats away.

"I'm Naruto." He said, his mouth full of ramen.

"THE Uzamaki Naruto?" SHe asked.

"Yeah," He put on a smirk, "You've heard of me?"

"I've heard about you defeating Zabuza. That was one tall order you filled there." Loki smiled.

"Here you go." The old man gave her her bowl of ramen."

"Thank you. Itdatakimasu!" Loki replied. She grabbed a pair of chop sticks and broke them apart.

"Are you a shinobi? I don't see you're headband." Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I don't belong to any village, I work freelance." she explained.

"Cool. What are you doing in Konoha?" He asked.

"Ba-chan summoned us."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes."

"Cool, that's what I call her, too."

"We all call her that."

"All?"

"Sorry, I'm part of a group of shinobi. We're called the Renegades."

"I think I've heard Ero-sennin talk about you."

"Yeah, we're pretty well known among important officials." She couldn't help but gloat a little.

"To tell you the truth, Ba-chan's been acting a little weird lately."

"really?"

"Yeah, she's having me clean my house, and assigning us low ranked assignments."

"Why is she making you clean you're house?"

"I have no idea, but it can't be good,"

"Really? This sounds a little fishy to me. I think something going on. How long ago did that start?" She asked, finishing up the last of the contents in her bowl.

"About a week ago."

"It was about that time that we got our summons from her. I think they're connected."

"I guess they could be, but I still don't know what they could mean."

"Neither do I. I'll run it by the others." She dug some money out of her pocket, and paid for her dinner. "Nice meeting you, Naruto."

"You too, Loki." He smiled, and gave a little laugh.

Loki walked around for about another hour, and came to a stop on a random bridge. She stared into the water, and saw, in the reflection, that someone was standing beside her. She turned around, and it was the guy she ran into earlier. Kankuro or something like that.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello. You want something?" She asked.

"Not really. It's a little late to be out, don't you think?"

"Are you threatening me?" She asked.

"No, just trying to make conversation." He put up in hands in defense.

"Sorry, it's been a long day."

"I can imagine. How you liking Konoha so far?" He asked.

"It's just another village." She replied.

"You should see Suna, it's way better than this."

"I've been there. I nearly went blind from al the sand that was sprayed in my eyes from the wind storms." She laughed a little.

"If you've been there, why don't I remember you?"

"I didn't stay but for a few hours, and then I was only with the Kazekage."

"My brother's the kazekage."

"I know, but this was when you're father was kazekage."

"Oh."

"I heard that your sister did all the arrangements for the chunnin exams."

"She got sick, and I'm taking over for her."

"Very noble of you."

"Not really. I didn't want to come, and I threw a fit."

"Ok, so now you're a big baby?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly…wait… how do you know about me?"

"Rumors spread pretty fast when you travel."

"Really? Now when we first met…cat man?"

"The hat." She giggled.

"Oh." He smiled.

She looked back to the water. The streaks of purple in her hair matched the purple on his face. It made her smile. She shook her head. This was no time to be falling for some guy. She looked at her watch. She was going to have to face Kina's wrath eventualy, might as well get it done soon.

"I better be going, it is getting late."

"You doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I probably will have something to do."

"OH. Well, how about the next day?"

"Same."

"the next day?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you have a free day." He smirked.

She sighed, "Saturday afternoon. But only maybe."

"I'll take what I can get."


	4. It's in their eyes

"Loki Zentra, you are so freaking dead." Kina scolded as Loki walked into the house.

"Nu-uh! I' ve still got a pulse."

"When I'm done with you, you won't." Kina grabbed Loki's arm and pulled her up to her room. "What is this?" Sheaksed, waving her hand at the cheese all over her room. Loki reached down, and scooped some of the gloopy cheese onto her finger and sucked it off.

"I'd say mild-no-sharp cheddar." Loki grinned.

"I'm going to kill you."

"But then who will be Mika's comic relief?"

"Kyiri will be. She's good enough to be everyone's."

"I feel useless now."

"Don't worry, you aren't useless."

"I'm not?"

"No, your'e head will be be a great mantle piece!"

And thus, Kina chased Loki around the house for several hours. Kyiri muched diligantly on popcorn while watching the spectacal, but Mika was having problems. All the paperwork infront of her was driving her nutters. She couldn't memorize all these names in time! Maybe Kina could, but Kina was an overachiving dork. SPLAT! Mika spun around to look at what had made the huge noise. Loki had run smack dab into a wall,and had been knocked unconsious. Kina smirked in triumph, and walked over to Mika.

"Having difficulties?" She asked.

"Yeah.I'm never going to get this." Mika massaged her forehead with her fingers.

"I have an idea that'll get you motivated."

"I'm listening."

"I'll ask you questions, and everytime you get one right, you get to throw something at Loki."

"Hmmm... to cause the idiot pain...sounds fun."

"Deal?"

"You betcha!" The two shook on it,and Kina stared at the hulk of Loki lying on the floor. Her revenge would be sweet.

Loki awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She looked around the room as she rubbed her fingersover her pounding cranium. She was still in the living room. She looked the grandfather clock that sat against the wall on the other side of the room. It was almost noon. She rushed upstairs to her room, and grabbed her robe. She quickly took a shower in the downstairs bathroom and then threw on her clothes. She scooped her long wet hair into a pony tail, and headed out the door. She was on her way to get some more of the wonderful miso ramen she had had last night when Kakashi stopped her.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you." He just said the statment, and then walked away. She guessed he was still pretty ticked off from yesterday. She shurrged and went in the direction of the Hokage's house.

"Ah, Loki, glad you could make it." Tsunade said as she entered the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood, ba-chan." Loki eyed her suspisicouly.

"Well, I am. Sit next to Naruto here."

"Oh, hello again Naruto-san." Loki smiled at the yellow haired kyuubi kid.

"Hi." Naruto replied,smiling as well.

"So, what's up, Tsunade-sama?" Loki asked, as she sat down.

"I have information about your family."

"Then why is Naruto-san here?"

"It's about him, too."

"Huh?" Loki was confused.

"A few weeks ago, I was going through some old records, and I foundsomething that might intrest you. Naruto's Father, the fourth Hokage, had a brother."

"What?" Naruto gasped. "That means I have an Uncle."

"Well, you did until he and his wife were murdered eleven years ago. The only family you have now are his two surviving daughters."

"Two surviving daughters?" Loki asked, having already figured out what she was talking about.

"Yes."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"One is named Serena. She's 22, and lives in Blood Village of Death Country." Loki answered for Tsunade.

"And the other?" Naruto asked, looking at Loki oddly.

"She is sitting beside you." Tsunade smirked.

"What?"

"That's right, Loki is your 18 year-old cousin."

lvjverkjngfrhgkeqrjngkehroignerkljngoiuerhlkgnerihgklnerlgeroihgln

On the way out of Tsunade's office, Naruto wouldn't stop staring at Loki. It was very unerving. Loki scoped out naruto from the corner of her eye. There was almost no similarrities between the two. Sure, they both were annoying kids with ADHD, but what else was there? Suddenly, it hit her. It was the eyes. They were identical. Both were large pools of blue ocean water. The kind of eyes that showed off emotions, weather you wanted them to or not.

"Want to go get some ramen?" Loki asked, tired or Naruto staring at her.

"Sure." He perked up at the thought of ramen.

They ate their ramen and talked about all kinds of different things.Loki's sister, Serena, and why she had stayed in Blood Village, Naruto's dreams of becommign Hokage, and Loki's dream of becoming an ANBU leader. Naruto said he'd give her that job when he became Hokage, and they both laghed. All in all it was a good lunch.

jfghkle;tjwnvowethgbkwnrl;bhowrhbl;jkrtnbohglrnljbfognblkrnb

Mika was enjoying herself, staring at the clouds. They were scattered just enough to make shapes,and block out the sun.It was warm with a cool breeze blowing. The perfect day to be lazy. Her perfection was interrupted with the sound of footsteps comming from behind her.

"Ah, looks like someon got my spot. How troublesome." Mika sat up, and looked at who was talking. As she took in all his features, she couldn't help but say one thing.

"Pineapple."

"I'm Shikamaru." He said, ignoring the fact that he had just been called a fruit.

"Mika." She laid back down to look at the clouds. Shikamaru laid down beside her,and stared with her. Every now and again one of them would point out a shape in the clouds, there wasn't any talking other than that. It was too troublesome.


	5. Meeting a New Rival

"Mii-chan, you're upside down!" Loki exclaimed.

"No I'm not not, you are." Mika replied, not looking uo from the book she held in her hand.

"Oh, right." Loki was hanging off the side of the couch, upside down.

"Why are you so hyper this morning?" Mika asked, closing her bok and rubbing her temple.

"Kyiri-chan gave me coffee this morning and I couldn't resist." Loki said witha smile.

"She did, did she?" Mika growled through her teeth, and went over all the possible way to puunish the black haired demoness in her head.

"Yeah, she said it was going to be an early brithday gift for Kina-chan."

"When is Kina-chan's birthday, by the way?"

"No one knows." Loki giggled and sat up straight on the couch. "Have you noticed that none of us knows eachother birthdays?"

"No, but now that you mention it..." It was true, she didn't know anyone's birthday. You'd think in the years that they'd been friends she would know that tiny detail. "When's yours?"

"Sometime this year." Loki smiled.

"You have no intention of telling me, do you?"

"Nope."

"We shold figure out what their birthdays are." Mika said, rffering to Kina and Kyiri.

"Oh! I smell an oppertunity for a scheme!" Loki squealed.

"Wha-?" Mika stared at the hyper Loki as she pulled out a large chlk board. Written in big white letters was 'Opperation: Learn Kina-chan and Kyiri-chan's Birthdays!' "where did you get that?"

"From my arsenal of 'operation' challkboards."

"Who would keep omehting like that?"

"Umm...George Bush?"

"You know Loki, I underestimated you."

"Realy?"

"Yeah, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"You're acting mean today, Mii-chan. Wanna go adopt a puppy?"

SCENE CHANGE!!

Kyiri Makrono wsas leaning against a tre watching some academy students practice throwing shurken at targets. sHe smirked to herseld she at their inexperiance and excitment when sonmeone hit the target. These children were just that, mere children. It was hard t belive that one day each and every one of these kids would be finly tuned killing machines for the Hokage.

"Hey who are you?" Kyiri turned to se who had addressed her. It was an academy student that must've noticed her ewatching them.

"I'm just a random stranger. Want some candy, little boy?" She asked with an evil grin. The boy screamed and ran back to his friends. He said somehting, and they all looked over t her, and ran off. She laughed at their reactions. Laugh. No,w there's somehting she hadn't done in a while. Not since meeting him. Every time they saw eachother he had some put down, some insult, some opinion to voice. It was driving her carzy. She remebered what had happened when they first met.

FLASHBACK!! w00t!!

"Wanna go get some ramen?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, I could go for somehting to eat." Kyiri replied.

They went ot the ramen stand and ordered two bows of miso ramen. After a few minutes, another man came in and sat a few stools down from them. Kyiri never would have payed him any attention, except for the fact that he was sniggering. She glanced over to him, and relaised that he was sniggering at her.

"Something funny?" She aked.

"Yes, the way you're dressed."

"The way I'M dressed? I'm not the one who looks like a marshmello." Kyiri snapped, always being easily angered.

"Do you know who I am? I shall not talked to this way."

"And what, I shall?" Kyiri stood up, as did he.

"Yes, you basicaly gave us permission to taunt you by wearing garmetns like that."

"As do you, by being a smore with legs!" Kyiri felt a hand on her back.

"We don't need a fight here, Kyiri-san."

"Right. He's not even worth my time." Kyiri paid for her miso bowl, and headed home.

END FLASHBACK.

Ever since then, whenever they saw eachother they acted like a cat and mouse. but, she told herself, I wont lose to you.

"No, I won't lose to you, Hyuuga Neji!"

END SCENE!!

"For the last itme Loki, we are not goign to tie Kina and Kyiri up with rope and hit them on the head with poles." Mika yelled.

"Why not? It'd be fun." Loki was standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Because I don't have any rope." Mika jocked sarcasticaly.

BAM!!

THe front door was kicked open to reveal a very ticked off Tsunade.

"PICKLE!!" Loki screamed, and dropped from the ceiling to hide behind the back of the couch. Mika just blinked.

"Girls, I've got very bad news." Tsunade said.

"OMG!! Kina-chan's dead! Alsa, we knew ye wll young Kina-chan." Loki cried.

"No, you idiot! Mika-san. Go find Kyiri and Kina and meet me in my office in one hour.

"Yes ma'am." Mika replied, and Tsunade left."Pickle?" she asked.

"Umm... I thought I saw a pickle by her...feet?"

"Idiot."


	6. The Mission

"We've had a bit of an upset in our treaty with Suna." Tsunade said to the four girls an hour later in her office. She had calmed down considerably since she kicked down the Renegades' door in the one hour that she had been alone. "Since you are employed by both villages, and can be trusted, you are to accompany Team Kakashi to Suna for negotiations."

"Team Kakashi? Not to step on your toes or anything, but does Naruto seem like the best choice to be sending to Suna for something this delicate?" Mika asked.

"Yes, he doesn't seem like he would do his best, are you sure, Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked, holding Tonton in her arms.

"Yes. If he wants to be Hokage some day then he will want this kind of experience under his belt. But, your concerns have come to mind. this is why Naruto will be under Loki's direct supervision. She can keep him in order." Tsunade replied coolly.

"Yes ma'am." Loki accepted her task, however hard it may turn out to be.

"Good. Now, you will leave in the morning, so go home and get some rest. I will inform Team Kakashi of everything."

"Yes ma'am." The team replied in unison, and left.

On their way out of the building Loki noticed Kankuro out of the corner of her eye. He beckoned her over, so she told the girls she'd catch up with them later.

"Hey." Kankuro said.

"Hey." Loki replied.

"I've got some bad news."

"Me, too."

"You first."

"I'm gonna have to cancel our date tomorrow."

"I was gonna say the same thing."

"Really? What's your reason?" She asked.

"Mission."

"Ditto. Though, I thought you had to stay here for the chunnin exams."

"No, I was only here to arrange them, not administer them."

"Oh."

"So, rain check?"

"Perhaps..."

"Oh, so your gonna be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Vague and mysterious."

"Yep, that's exactly how I'm going to be." She turned around and left to catch up with her friends.

"Why were you talking to kitty man?" Mika asked when Loki had rejoined them.

"Canceling a date." She said, blushing.

"Date?" Asker Kina, raising an eyebrow, "Were you going to succubus on him?"

"Very funny." Loki stuck out her tongue.

"All jokes aside, it's not good to be getting too attached to this place. We'll have to leave eventually." Mika advised.

"I know. I doubt it would have worked out anyway." Loki replied, her head hanging low.

"Have you noticed that no matter where we go, one of us finds a crush?" Kyiri asked.

"Yeah, Kina even fell in love with Itachi when we went undercover that one time." Loki smirked.

"Shove it Zentra, or I'll shove it for ya!" Kina threatened, holding her fist up.

"So violent K-chan." Loki giggled.

"More importantly, does anyone know why Konoha and Suna are having a falling-out?" Mika asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, the alliance has been shaky ever since Orochimaru's invasion." Loki stated, ever the smarty.

"Did you hear, Orochimaru's dead."

"Really? I thought that was just a rumor." Loki said.

"No, he's really dead. Sasuke killed him." Kyiri confirmed.

"Well, what do you know! I din'ty think Uchiha had it in him."

"Well, of course he does, seeing as thought Itachi is his brother." Kina stated, matter-of-factly.

"They say his next target is Itachi." Kyiri said, and instantly regretted it. All three girls looked to Kina, who had said nothing.

"Well, he's been saying that for years. I'm sure he'll fail." Loki said, trying to cheer her up.

"No, he'll succeed." Kina replied, in a small voice. Not knowing what else to say, the girls walked the rest of the way home in silence.

SCENE CHANGE

Mika was determined to spend her day relaxing and being lazy. If she had to do hard work starting tomorrow, she was going to enjoy not doing it now. She was lying down in her favorite spot, and cement bench on top of a building, staring at clouds. One cloud caught her attention imparticularly.

"It's a pineapple." she whispered to herself.

"What's with you and pineapples?" A voice asked from behind her. She shifted her eyes to look at the figure, and saw that it was Shikamaru.

"The cloud looks like a pineapple."

"Ah." He sat laid down beside her, and looked up. "I don't see it."

"Well, you can't see it if your looking for it."

"that makes no since."

"Nothing with clouds do."

"The water cycle dose."

"Yeah, but what else?"

"Tsk. Troublesome woman, talking so much."

"Troublesome boy, interrupting my being lazy."

"Touché."

Mika giggled, and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Did I just giggle?" She asked, in shock.

"I think it was a cute giggle." Shikamaru said. Mika blushed like a ripe tomato. "What else do you see in the clouds?" Shikamaru asked, turning away, also blushing.

"Hmmm... a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yeah."

"Well dogs should have names."

"Yeah, I guess they should."

""Tanner." He said after thinking for a minute.

"What?" Of all the names he could have picked, he picked the name of her old dog.

"Tanner. It sounds like the name of a loyal and friendly dog, don't you think?"

"defiantly." She said quietly. they went back to watching the clouds, but every now and again Mika's eyes would wander from the sky to Shikamaru's face.

"Ah! I see it!" He said after a while.

"What?" She asked.

"The pineapple. I see it."

SCENE CHANGE

"Hey! I just heard from Tsunade-no-chan that we're gonna be on a mission together." Naruto yelled at Kina. Kina had decided to grab bite to eat, and mad the mistake of going to the ramen stand.

"Yeah, but you better behave. Loki's your superior on this one."

"No prob! Loki rox."

"Well, when she's off duty, yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"When she's on a mission, Loki is all business. She won't put up with your shenanigans on this trip. Especially since it's so important.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's a great kunoichi. If you stick with her and do exactly as she says, you'll be Hokage for sure. all in all, just be glad your not under me. I'm even worse." Kina gave an evil grin, and Naruto gulped.

"What'll it be, Miss?" the old man asked.

"Miso ramen please."

"Another bowl, Naruto?"

"No, I'd better be training right now."

"I suggest you get some sleep." Kina advised.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He left, and Kina got to eat her ramen in peace.

SCENE CHANGE

"Kyiri-chan, why are we doing this again?" Loki asked.

"To have something fun to do before we leave."

'But shouldn't we be packing?"

"We'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Ok. Where shall I put the stringed cheese?"

"Don't you mean 'string' cheese?"

"No, stringed cheese." Loki held up several pieces of Swiss cheese that had been put together on a piece of black string.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Kyiri gave her evil smirk, which scared Loki, just a tad...ok, a lot.


End file.
